ligadelmalfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Premios Spanish Fake Persona
Presentados por Motoko, a finales de 2013 se repartieron los primeros premios a las cuentas de rol y cuentas users. Unos nuevos premios se repartieron a principios de 2016. Nominados 2013 Los ganadores están en negrita. 'Personaje femenino favorito' *Mitsuru Kirijo *Naoto Shirogane *'Erika Narumi' *Junko Enoshima *Nanachoni 'Personaje masculino favorito' *Minato Arisato *Junpei Iori *Yosuke "Yosugay" Hanamura *Yu Narukami *Victor *'Terumi Hazama' *Tohru Adachi 'Pareja favorita del rol' *Hazama y Shadow Mitsuru *Kanji y Naoto *'Yu y ''Yosugay' 'Roleador favorito' *Lili *'Yujo''' *Flararu *Moxo 'Personaje más maltratado' *'Marie' 'Personaje de aparición estelar favorito' *Nyx *Rise Kujikawa *Frau Koujiro *'Shadow Mitsuru' *Mukuro Ikusaba *'Shadow Hamuko' 'Villano favorito' *Tohru Adachi *Junpei Iori (controlado por Mitsuru) *'Nanachoni' *Terumi Hazama 'Pareja menos deseada' *Marie y Yu Narukami *'Tohru Adachi y Junko Enoshima' *Kanji Tatsumi y Naoto Shirogane 'Pareja que se desea ver de nuevo o por primera vez' *Junpei Iori y Naoto Shirogame *Terumi Hazama y Frau Koujiro *Junpei Iori y Hamuko Arisato *'Shadow Hamuko y todo el mundo' 'Evento favorito del año' *Nanakothep *La boda *Dolan *La invasión nazi *El rescate de Marie *Genderswap *El otro universo *'Danganronpa' 'Personaje con más #SWAG' *'Mitsuru Kirijo' *Shadow Mitsuru *Erika Narumi 'Genderswap favorito' *Terumi Hazama *Minato Arisato *Junpei Iori *'Kanji Tatsumi' *Tohru Adachi 'Sombra favorita' *Shadow Mitsuru *Shadow Kanji *'Shadow Hamuko' 'Muerte favorita' *El ganador quedó inconcluso, aunque se mencionaron algunas como las muertes de Yukari, Hazama, Marie, Nanachoni, Yosugay... entre otras. Nominados 2015 Las presentadoras en este caso fueron elegidas también por votación. Fueron Hamuko y Kikuno. Jack Frost también empató con ellas, pero se hizo a un lado para no complicar el escenario con tres presentadores. Best Booty * Yosugay * Kanji * Mitsuru * Kikuno * Jack Ship favorita * Shadow Hamuko x todos * Frau y su ordenador * Junpei y Naoto * Minato y Hamuko Mejor personaje masculino * Hazama * Yosuke * Minato * Kanji Mejor personaje femenino * Kikuno * Motoko * Naoto * Hamuko * Mitsuru * Nanachoni * Frau Best comic relief * Yosugay * Nanachoni * Sphaira!Kikuno Mejor villano * Kikuno * Naoya * Frau * Shamuko Personaje más desgraciado * Minato * Junpei * Kanji * Yukari Personaje más friendzoneado * Frau * Koromaru * Adachi * Junpei Evolución favorita * Mitsuru * Yukari * Minato * Hamuko * Naoto * Kanji * Jack Mascota favorita * Koromaru * Robozama * Jack ¿A quién te gustaría ver como pareja? (Dos ganadores empatados en esta categoría) * Frau y Minato * Hamuko y Chairry * Mitsuru y Yukari * Nanachoni y Frau * Junpei x Naoto * Yosuka x Mitsuru * Junpei y Mitsuru * Koromaru y Nanako Mejor personaje revelación * Margaret * Koromaru * Jack * Kikuno * Chairry Aparición estelar favorita * Nanachoni * Shadow Hamuko * Jin * Loveline * Atsuro Kihara Mejor solo en el evento de idols * Naoto (If I were a boy) * Yosuke (Let it go) * Minato (Boulevard of Broken Dreams) * Kanji (Single ladies) * Nanachoni (Gasolina) Mejor dueto en el evento de idols * Kanji y Frau (Girls just wanna have fun) * Motoko y Margaret (Like a virgin) * Kikuno y Erika (Under pressure) * Margaret y Kikuno (Bad blood) Mejor batalla 1 vs. 1 * Hamuko vs. Junpei * Minato vs. Mitsuru * Erika vs. Naoto * Margaret vs. Hamuko * Yukari vs. Hamuko * Hamuko vs. Mitsuru, a pesar de no haber sucedido realmente. Evento favorito * Loveline * 1 vs. 1 * Idols Mejor héroe * Minato * Kanji * Koromaru * Hamuko * Naoto Categoría:Eventos